Broken Leg
by Skipsophrenic
Summary: Ryoga's secret is let out, Akane gets hurt - what happens next? Short one shot, not much substance, happy for someone to pick it up and flesh it out. Rated T due to mild swearing


Disclaimer: Not mine, don't own ranma

A/N - AU where Ryoga doesn't show untill 2 years after the start.

Characters a bit OOC - Why do i do this? because I firmly believe after 2 years or more that Ranma would learn to think before he did anything, And Akane would also stop to think about her actions instead of just going into blind rages all the time.

* * *

Everyone was sat at the breakfast table as usual. Well almost everyone, Ranma was there but he wasn't eating with his usual gusto, this was odd enough for everyone to notice. Akane however had noticed something else, the haunted look in his eyes he looked like he was filled with turmoil. :_ I really have come to care for him, we're taking a different route to school.:_ "Taking P-Chan out her lap she passed him over to her father "Daddy pleeeese can you look after P-Chan while I'm at school today? Soun sighed and looked to Genma "Don't ever have girls, they wrap your heart round their fingers so that you can't help but say yes to these absurd requests" Akane just smiled. "Well i'm off to school, you coming Ranma?" Ranma got up slowly, to everyone else it seemed like he was just tired, Akane could tell however he really didn't want to move. "Let's go." He mumbled.

On their way to school Akane had decided enough was enough, "Hey Ranma" She called up to him. "Mind if we take a break on that bench over there?" Ranma just shrugged and nodded his agreement, now Akane was really worried: _What no quips about being a girl and needing a break? Crap I don't care how angry he gets me this time, if it's not his fault I ain't pounding on him:_ Once he was sat down instead of her sitting down she squatted down in front of him. "Hey no denials, no get outs, I'm going to ask you what's wrong, and you're going to tell me and I promise while you do, I will not get angry at you ok?" Ranma looked at her, she almost went to hug him, he had tears streaming down his eyes – This from Ranma? What in the BLAZES was wrong.

Ranma had already decided promise or not – he had to tell Akane about Ryoga, he had to, his original plan was to sneak in her room and turn him back, but he couldn't do that, not without risking waking Akane, so he resolved to tell her today. "Well first, you know what a promise means to me yes?" At Akanes nod he continued, "However if someone was using that promise to be able to take advantage of someone else you'd tell them?" Akane nodded again. Taking a deep breath he continued. "Ryoga has a Jusekyo curse, and before you met him I promised to keep his secret, but I'm sorry, Ryoga's curse is such that he turns into a. . little . . black . . pig, P-Chan"

Akane was angry- correction, she was fusion incarnate! However for once she was thinking clearly. :_God Ranma, no wonder you've been off, that's it we're going back home, after I've calmed him down.:_ As she sat on the bench next to him, she felt his surprise when she put her arm around him and pulled him into a hug, resting his head on her shoulders. As she sat there stroking his head she heard him whisper "I'm sorry, I was too ashamed to tell you sooner" She knew why, honour demanded Ranma tell her right away, however honour also demanded he keep a sworn word – of course it would eat him up, she was surprised he'd managed to think straight enough to tell her and not do anything impulsive. This time with anger in her voice she said "Come on lets go home, I want words with that pig-boy, words ending with fists!"  
Ranma looked up shocked, "Y… you're not mad at me?" :_shit, if this is how he is now, what'll he be like in future! What am I doing to him? I've GOT to treat him better than this_: "Looking down she replied quietly "No baka, not at you, from now on I'm going to try make sure my anger is aimed at those that deserve it, and not you ok?" he looked up and the boy looking at her wasn't Ranma the Martial Artist, this was the real Ranma, the one who was a hurt lonely teenager who'd walked in her life two years ago. "Come on, let's go teach him a lesson hmm? I'll even lend you my mallet." She asked.  
At Ranmas nod they got up and went back to the Tendo's house.

"We're back, Kasumi can you do me a favour and ring the school – make up a story about me or Ranma not feeling well and the other staying to take care of them, and then bring a kettle of hot water out to the dojo, I'm going to be talking to Ranma about coping with his girl side, and I promise I won't destroy any buildings this time!" She said with a wink to Ranma. To which he answered quietly, "How did you get so devious?"  
"Simple" she answered, as they started to the dojo "Nabiki is my sister after all! She said with a grin.  
Spying Pch- Ryoga walking towards her she smiled and squealed at him in her 'Normal' manner and scooped him up, but she knew that Ranma knew this was an act. :_Just you wait you little shit:_ Akane thought. As she got up keeping Ranma out of view of the pig as she could see he was trying to eat his fist so as not to laugh.

Ranma couldn't believe the deviousness of the girl, however once he got himself under control, he followed her to the dojo, and sat on the floor beside her. "Now Ranma, he heard her say, the thing is, you do need to learn things about the female body, I know you've had yours a while but you still have questions, and as they've lumped us togetherwith this engagement, I've decided to actually answer your questions now. I will help you get to grips ok?" By this point he was blushing furiously, he knew what she was saying was right; he might be stuck on the road for days with no hot water, as had happened before, so all he did was nod.  
A little while later Kasumi walked in on a very clinical discussion of the female anatomy, and a redhead girl-form Ranma who was blushing to the roots.

Akane spotted Kasumi and said "Thanks sis, could you stay and help me in a minute?" Kasumi blushingly nodded not realising she was going to be helping get Ryoga. "Ok Ranma change back" Akane instructed, and he did, but left enough water in kettle to douse a pig. Akane picked up what looked like a blushing pig and held Ryoga on the floor in front of her, before everyone's eyes Ranma poured hot water on Ryoga, and he then changed back to a human.

Kasumi – "Oh my! FATHEEEERR"

Akane – "You Ryoga! Take this!" Soun ran in as Akane hit Ryoga sending him into the wall. "Daddy, that boy is P-Chan, Jusenkyo cursed, tricked me and has been sleeping in my bed at night as PCHAN!" Akane screamed.  
"Why you little BITCH!" Ryoga screamed, and before anyone could stop him Akane was flying through the air, she managed to twist and land on her one good leg next to her father and promptly collapsed, Ryoga had BROKEN her other leg when he threw her.

At the sight of the sight of what had happened Ranma flew into a rage as never before – He grabbed Ryoga by the neck and bunched his leg muscles and jumped, pounding Ryoga into the celling, then slamming him into the ground.  
Suddenly Ryoga grabbed Ranmas arm and managed to throw him off, Kasumi swept her arm out, grabbed Ranma and sent him into a controlled flight so he'd land on his feet, The other side of the yard, Soun rushed in and sent a chi blast into Ryoga throwing him into the wall, as he did so, Ryoga dodged and threw Soun through the wall to land in the house.  
From that direction they all heard him shout, "Genma that Ryoga has attacked my Daughter!" Genmas' reply was not words but action, Faster than anything, before Ranma had already re-engaged Ryoga, and been thrown again!  
Ryogas' eyes saw Kasumi and he launched himself at her, but before Kasumi could set her defence Ryoga stopped dead, he felt the fist he had extended held by a tall bald man.  
CRACK "AARRGH" Ryoga screamed as Genmas' elbow smashed into his stomach! "In the name of honour I yield!" He screamed. "You have no honour!" was the reply from Genma. As he Tried to punch Ryoga in the face.  
Finding his hand blocked, Ryoga then faster than anything swept Genmas legs from under him only to have Ranma double-punch him in the chest sending him back into the wall. At which point both Ranma and his father managed to pin him to the wall.  
"Ryoga" Ranma said making him look at him. "Consider our friendship over, you used my honour against me, violated Akane's trust and attacked not just Akane but Kasumi as well" with that he delivered a knockout blow to just behind Ryogas' ear. With that he that turned and ran to Akane who was white as a sheet whimpering in pain of her leg. He took his hands and placed them over the break, sending cooling chi to the area, not to heal but to help with the pain with what was to come.

Akane couldn't believe the pain she was in, her leg was on fire, then soothing cool was emanating from the site allowing her to focus, she looked at what was happening – Ranma was holding her leg over the break.  
:_Is he . . . crying? . . He is, but why_: she thought, but then she heard his words. "I'm sorry, I , , should have been faster, should have stopped him, god Akane I'm sorry, I love you."  
Suddenly Akane stopped thinking about the pain and looked at him somewhat in shock, because he had said that, AND he was looking at her not denying he'd said it. She smiled at him, "took you long enough baka" She said back to him, "and Ranma, I love you too." She said quietly, a blush coming to her cheeks.  
Kasumi came at that point with a couple of straight sticks and bandages, "Ranma, it's going to hurt, but you need to set her leg straight for me, then we can take her to the Dr's for a cast." Kasumi said. He nodded back, Akane however got scared, "It's going to hurt? It hurts NOW!" she shouted.

"It'll hurt worse at first but then it'll get better." Kasumi replied no nonsense laying out the stuff on the ground, she then looked at her frightened younger sister and came to a decision.  
"Father, come and support Akanes back please." She said it in a way that made it a not-request.  
However as he sank behind his daughter Kasumi whispered in his ear, "Hold Akane's hand, this'll hurt her, she needs her father now, not the weepy old man" The look she saw in Souns eyes reminded her of the strong man she once knew when her mother was alive.  
She watched as he settled Akane so that when Ranma set the bone she couldn't struggle, Ranma's father had also stepped up to Akanes good leg, grabbed a glass of cold water, tipped over his head and held up a sign.  
"When hurts, Kick panda" he then promptly sat on the ground well with in kicking reach of Akanes good leg. Kasumi had to smile :_We are an odd bunch:_ she thought. "Ok Ranma, Now." Was all she said.

"Ok Ranma. Now" Ranma heard her say, he looked down at Akanes leg, and then with an expression of anguish on his face at the pain he was about to cause, he set the leg.  
Akane screamed, Souns' face went white, his arms stopping the girl from moving too much but his hand, well, that was being crushed.  
Ranma thought when his dad returned to human form he'd have a lot of bruises, but his main focus was keeping Akane's leg still. He saw Kasumi splint and bandage the leg, Akane wasn't screaming anymore, just crying into her fathers' arm.  
"O.K, Want me to rooftop it to the hospital or wait for the ambulance Akane?" Ranma asked, concern, pain and love in his voice. "You're faster Ranma, take her" Kasumi said before she left answering for her sister. At his nod he picked Akane up and disappeared.  
:_NO MORE! I WILL TAKE NO MORE! YOU HURT ME FINE, BUT __NOBODY__ HURTS AKANE!:_ He was screaming in his mind as he carried her to the hospital, getting her there in record time.

After they had seen her, and he had took her back home, she was lay on her bed, leg in a cast with the first signing on it by Ranma.  
It read. **Akane, I love you, only you, I wish to be with you, now and always, your Baka, Ranma** He had disappeared shortly after only saying "I've had enough of being chased, I'm going to deal with this lunacy once and for all. Pops you're coming with me to make sure when I'm fighting one "Fiancée" another doesn't interfere until I'm done, got it?"  
His father nodded, went out, and then came back in wearing a traditional second's outfit, "Let's go bo – son" he said, surprising Akane, as she heard this Genma never called Ranma son.

Ranma stood outside' Uccans and knocked the door, when Ukyo opened it and saw who it was she opened it wide and said "Come in sugar, you want the usual?"  
After stepping through the door with his father Ranma stopped and crossed his arms and quietly said. "No. I came to say something to you."  
He could see Ukyo tense and turn with hope in her eyes, so he set his face to a stony mask simply by thinking about how Akane got hurt earlier, however he couldn't stop the fire of his anger in his eyes, And that started to crack Ukyo's hope.

She heard what he said, and her heart skipped a beat, turning round with hope in her eyes she saw both the Saotomes and not just Ranma, :_Both declining a meal, this must be important, could it be?_:  
Then she looked at Ranmas face, stone faced, expressionless, except for the eyes, there was fury held behind those eyes.  
"Ran-Chan?" she asked quietly. His next words demolished all hope. "Ukyo, I am not your Ran-Chan, I am Ranma, I have decided all the madness about me stops. Today. You are not my fiancée, you were my friend, but you would not even take that was all I could give, in time I may be able to speak to you, but after I leave you will make no further attempts at me. If you do, I will fight as if I was fighting against a man, no longer holding back. I Love Akane, and this idiocy of people chasing me or her got her hurt again today. No more do I want others to pay for my indecision. Goodbye Ukyo."  
With that he turned around and walked out with his father. Ukyo stepped to the door and closed it, closing the door to a chapter of her life.

He stepped to the Kuno Mansion gate and pressed the buzzer for admittance. Once he had announced who it was though both Kuno's came to the gate.  
"Tatewaki Kuno, I challenge you here and now, for Akane Tendo and the Pigtailed Girl. Should I win this duel you will forever leave them alone should you win, then you may ask either of them ONCE more only to date, if they says no, on your honour you will leave them alone. Is this a deal?"  
As he finished, the hope in Kunos eyes lit up, "I will accept your Challenge Though I know she will come to me any-"  
He stopped When Genma stepped forward holding out a scroll outlining the terms of the duel. Ranma had already signed it. "Very thee well, I shall sign this document proving my love for both of both of them an- oomf"  
Ranma shoved a pen up kunos nose and then walked away for a bit to the field outside the Kuno estate, and waited.  
Kuno extracted the pen and signed his name on the document.  
"Ranma darl-" Kodachi was cut off by Genma stepping in the way. "You know the traditions girl, a challenge has been made and accepted, there will be no interference with the challengers until the duel is over."

Out on the field Kuno had bought his bokken and was at ready stance, so was Ranma. Kuno lunged forward, too fast again, Ranma just sidestepped him, threw out his arm in one move, Kuno fell to the floor unconscious.

As he sauntered down the hill he looked at Kodachi. "Watch closely" he said as his father stepped up behind him and splashed him with cold water.  
"I am still that same Ranma that you first paralysed on the Tendo's roof." His father poured the hot water on changing him back.  
Advancing with a leer he said, "So how would the Black Rose like to be with a freak!" as he finished, his father poured cold water over him again.  
"Waaah leave me alooooone" Kodachi screamed running away.

At the Nekohanten Ranma paused for a moment and swallowed – audibly. Genma placed a hand on his sons shoulder. "Ranma, I know this one scares you the most, but I need you to know now, I'm proud of you, have been for years – just too stubborn to admit it, so while we're dealing with the craziness, I may as well say my bit. Ranma, I'm sorry."  
Ranma stopped and turned looking at his father, "Thanks pop, it helps"  
Squaring his shoulders he knocked on the door. Colognes eyes opened wide in shock when she saw who was there. "Well son-in-"  
Ranma interrupted. "DON'T call me that." He said ice in his voice. "I'm here to talk, will you listen?" he asked. At Colognes nod, and stepping aside he went in followed by his father and sat down on the table.  
"AIREN!" Shampoo screamed and tried to glomp him, unfortunately for her, Ranmas hand was now about her throat.  
Ranma turned his angry eyes on the Amazon looking into Shampoos eyes while he spoke perfect mandarin for the next few minutes. "Elder Ku Lon, I have been given Kiss of Marriage in boy form, yet Kiss-of-Death in girl form, by the same warrior.  
According to Amazon Law laid down when the Jusekyo curses were found, the penalty of this on the warrior, is subject to the receiver of the kisses, as this in effect says 'Join or Die' And the Kisses are mutually exclusive.  
Do you deny this?" As he had said this he had let go of Shampoo seeing she had got the message not to throw herself upon him. He saw the elder wilt.  
"You have the right of it son-in sorry. You are right Ranma, what punish do you require of the one who has bestowed the two kisses?" She replied.

Shampoo could not believe what she was hearing! :_ohnohnohnohono wha, how he know?_: she felt scared, yet would not show it, but would show she was being made to cry!

Ranma saw Shampoo crying and steeled his heart for what he was next to say. "Punishment I meet out is thus, Shampoo will duel with me again, however it will be by the laws of this land. Should I win she leaves, Should I lose."  
He took a deep breath and looked at his father pain in his eyes. "Should I lose, my life will be forfeit." He looked back to see Cologne agreeing, but was not expecting Shampoo's next words.  
"Ranma I no fight. I yield" he looked at her and for the first time allowed a trace of kindness in his voice, but only a trace. Again in mandarin he spoke "Thank you Xian Pu, I am sure that both elder Ku Lon and Mu Tzu will be happy to report that you are to suffer no shame."  
The last he said looking at Mousse, while listening to Colognes voice. "That we will Ranma, that we will." Mousse nodded.  
Ranma sighed and turned around and left.

Genma was stunned, "Ranma, son – I know you brought me as a second to stop interference, but why put your life on the line like that?"  
Ranma's answer was "Simple, it was the only way to stop the craziness in my life." Genma for the first time in years smiled with pride at his son.

*Knock Knock* Akane looked up to her bedroom door. "Come in" she called, when it slid open she saw Ranma was there.  
"Hey, you want some company?" he asked. She smiled nodding, patting the bed beside her. After he sat down he looked down in surprise when Akane held his hand.  
He looked up slowly into her eyes, and what she saw worried her, Ranma what's wrong?" He took a deep breath then and told her everything about what he had done from going to Ucchans through to the Amazons; to assure she was no longer going to be hurt because of him.  
"… so you see, had Shampoo accepted the terms, I . . . I may never have come back to you." He said pain in his eyes, and also fear, she thought it would be fear of dying but his next words proved her wrong.  
"Do. . . do you want me to leave? I shouldn't have made that challenge, well without telling you." She could hear the pain in his voice. :_No you ain't goin' anywhere!: _ her mind screamed, but she couldn't get the words out, her eyes were streaming, after a time of silence Ranma got up and went to the door, Akane realised it was now or never!  
"Ranma" she said quietly, he turned around to see her hazel eyes looking at him imploring him to come back, arms outstretched, he nearly ran into the her arms crying, remembering at the last second not to jolt her too much, he still pulled her into a strong yet gentle embrace. her last thought was :_Finally; we can be together:_


End file.
